Scar in my heart
by Sypoth Sithicus
Summary: She tried to wake up from this nightmare, but couldn't. There was no waking up, from reality
1. Default Chapter

[Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, I do however write fan fiction for it. For all of those of you that have read my previous works, you somewhat know what to expect from me. I am trying to pump out quiet a bit at this moment. So the updates for this story will be sporadic. So, I don't want to be bothered by impatience, it makes me want to turn out crap. I hate turning out crap, I prefer masterpieces. Well on with the story]

                                                            Scar in my heart

            She could feel him, touching her body, stimulating her in ways she never could imagine. She wanted more; she wanted to feel him touch her body all at once. His soft gentle caresses, his concern for her the entire time, asking several times if she really wanted him to continue before doing so, it made her feel so important. She felt a burning inside of her, she wanted to be one with him, to meld with his body, and it felt so right. Like a piece of her that was never there, that she never knew was missing, filled the void inside of her, a void she never knew was there until recently. She needed more, she wanted so badly for the two of them to melt into the very essence that they were made from just so that they could mix. Trying to do so she moaned, calling out to him.

            "Urashima"

            Motoko awoke from her meditation with a start. She was sweating and out of breath, quickly leaning over and placing her hands on the ground to support herself, she continued breathing heavily. The sweet smell of late autumn was in the air. She heard people walking up the steps to the inn. Keitarou and Naru back from a walk; they had a good time and were laughing. 

            'Why, why is it that every time I meditate, I start to long for him? What is it about Urashima that makes him consume my very being? I hate feeling like this, I can't feel like this. He is making me weak, dependant on him somehow. Yes that is it; he is using some sort of trickery on me to fall into his arms. He has already got Naru and Shinobu trapped in his web, I will not allow myself to fall into it. I will free myself of his deception and I will free the others in the process.'

            Motoko stood up and took her Zatochi in her hand, the straight bladed sword with no hilt being the very sword that she often practiced on the balcony with. She then proceeded to run down the halls of the all girls dorm to the managers' room. She could hear laughter coming from inside of it, Naru and Keitarou enjoying a joke about him not being able to do some problem. Drawing her further into his web of lies and deceit as Motoko saw it. She slid the door open and in the same motion drew her sword.

            "Urashima, prepare to die!"

            Keitarou turned around, things moved in slow motion as she charged him with her sword out. He screamed in fear and in shock as he stood up and turned to run. Motoko closed her eyes in the last few feet, seeing his smiling face, all the nice things he did for her when all she had ever done was beat him and accuse him. The time when he suffered public humiliation by switching his clothes for her dress just because she was uncomfortable in it, the times when he took care of her when she was sick, jumping to save her from falling from the roof. She had not once done anything of the sort. All he ever asked of her was that she be happy. She felt her sword hit something, a dull piercing sound, the sickening sound of metal running through flesh, she couldn't stop herself from moving forward. 

She stopped cold after a little while longer; she could no longer will herself to move. Opening her eyes she felt like throwing up, like turning her back and running away, leaving her sword where it was, to make herself believe that it was not real, to wake up from this nightmare. But she couldn't, she couldn't look away, Keitarou was looking at her with pleading eyes. They screamed out, showing he was innocent; they were begging her why, as she felt more and more of his weight shift to rest on the sword she had driven through his chest. 

Motoko watched in cold horror as he fell to the floor. Her grip on the sword relaxed as it slid with him, he would have fallen over onto the ground, had she not also dropped to her knees, ashamed of what she did, hugging him close to her, avoiding the sword she felt as his warm thick blood oozed out of his body. It spurted out in large amounts with every beat of his heart, she couldn't help herself.

Opening up she began to cry, she needed this nightmare to be over. But she knew it wasn't going to happen. She felt it as Naru pulled her off of him, the distant sound of foot steps running into the room, the sound of her sword being pulled from his chest and tosses aside, it all barely registered. She faded out to white.

********

            "I am glad to see that you are finally awake Motoko" Haruka stated while her cigarette lay perpetually unlit in her mouth.

            Bolting up Motoko looked around the room "Where is he? Where is Urashima?"

            "Why? So you can stab him again? You almost did my nephew in with that last one. If it wasn't for the others, he would be dead right now. You cut his heart you know. Drove your sword right through the upper part of the first chamber, almost pierced a few arteries too."

            "I, I didn't mean it. It was an accident. Haruka, I am sorry, sorry for everything I have ever done to him. He has done so much for me and all I have ever done for him was give him pain and grief. I should be the one who had the sword in my chest, not him." Motoko broke down sobbing once more; she couldn't get over her grief, how wrong she had been.

            Haruka walked over and gave her a hard slap. "Don't you ever, Ever say that again. Keitarou did everything for you because he wanted you to be happy. It is the kind of person he is, he would do anything for anyone to make them happy, even if it means dying. So don't you dare go beating yourself up over this. Just learn from it and be happy that he is still alive. He wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself and we both know it."

            "How, how is he? Is he okay?"

            "If he was any other person he would have been dead by now. He is in a coma though, resting in Kaollas' room. I hope you learn a lesson from this, that he isn't the person you or the others make him out to be."

            "Please tell me. Why is it that Keitarou never tried to fight back? Why is it that all he ahs ever done was use himself as a shield and as a slave and tool by the people around him?"

            "Keitarou has always been that way. When he was forced by his parents to take the Urashima martial arts style, he refused to strike back, he believed that fighting, no matter what the cause, was wrong. His choice was one that only the most pure and innocent of hearts could make, he showed great wisdom and was never forced to learn any more of out families' martial arts ever again. Even if he doesn't wake up, you have his forgiveness, he forgives everyone for everything. If he wakes up, he will ask for yours, for he will feel that he has wronged you, and that is what drove you to attack him."

            "Thank you Haruka, I think that I will go see him now."

            Sliding out of the futon Motoko walked down the hall to Kaollas' room, knocking on the door first, she was greeted by Su.

            "Hi Motoko. Come to see your kill? He's right over there" cheered Su in her ever happy and playful tone.

            Motoko slowly walked over to Keitarou, his shirt had been removed and his chest bandaged, the stench of blood perforated her nostrils, filling them with the burning and stinging feeling that made her wish she had no nose. Looking down she could see Keitarou laying on the table, unmoving as his monitors beeped harshly. He had an expression of peace on his face, she ran her hand through his hair and slowly leaned in. resting her head lightly on his chest she could hear and feel his heart beating. She took his hand in her own and stayed like that for a while. Moving her head from his chest, keeping hold of his hand, she kissed him lightly running her other hand through his hair.

            "Please Urashima, wake up soon. I am so sorry for what I did, it was all my fault. You're the first one, aside from my Anee-san that has been there for me in my entire life. Please, don't die, come back to us. We all need you, I need you." She whispered in his ear.

[Well, that's it for this chapter, next one up as soon as I can get it out. Don't worry, the other endings for ruined will be out soon. This one I'm just going to take and run with it, praise if you want, flames if you got them. I have plenty of meat that needs to be cooked, and plenty of steel that needs to be worked with. So feel free to flame.]


	2. Healing

[Disclaimer: this is just a continuation of a story, I already said I don't own it so I don't see the point. Well, this is the next chapter, thanks for the positive reviews. Now on with the story.

                                                            Scar in my heart

            Motoko felt something strange in her sleep, the void that she felt inside of her ever since she met Keitarou was almost filled. It made her feel at ease and she slowly relented from her slumber, distinguishing the feeling as a hand running through her hair. As she opened her eyes she found that she had collapsed and fallen asleep by Keitarous' bed side. He had been in a coma for three days and she had been by his side whenever she could. The night before she had cried herself to sleep while listening to his heart beat softly.

            Looking up she quickly realized it was Keitarous' and he was stroking her hair gently. His eyes were not open as he showed the same signs that a person did when they woke up from a nap. Smiling she took in the moment and let him run a hand through her hair, the feel of it was stimulating and sent pleasant shrills through all of her body.

            "Narusegawa"

            Her eyes opened, he loved Naru. She quickly decided to live in the moment, not letting anything get to her, she steeled herself from any comments and just relaxed as Keitarou continued to run his hand through her hair. His hand became more intense, yet his strokes remained gentle and loving, showing that he was waking up.

            "Mm, Naru, ah. Motoko? I am so sorry please forgive me, I did not mean to do that." He pleaded out to her.

            Motoko sighed and stood up. "No need to apologize, it felt nice,  even if you did call out for Naru. Urashima, listen, what happened the other day, I was completely and totally at fault. I was overcome by rage from not being able to comprehend what I was feeling at the time. Please forgive me." Motoko was looking at the ground while holding her left arm that was dangling straight down, with her right hand.

            "No, Motoko I must apologize, You wouldn't have attacked me if I didn't do something wrong."

            "Urashima, you didn't do anything wrong. I was frustrated and worked myself into a rage. That is why I attacked you"

            "But in order for you to come after me, I must have been the cause of your frustration."

            'Damn, I just thought Haruka was kidding when she said that Keitarou was very wise. I must come clean though, I owe it to him.' "Yes, I was thinking about how you affect me and why you affect me in that way. I have been feeling this deep down longing for you, whenever you are with Naru, I find myself wishing to be her. I wish to go out on dates with you, to have an important part in your life. I have an urge to become one with you in every way, it is so strong I do not care that I will no longer be me if I join with you the way I want. I just want to be that way with you. 

"I love you Keitarou, you complete me in a way that no other can. I attacked you because I did not wish to see this fact for myself. It confused and annoyed me to feel that way for you and to try to understand why. I am sorry that I attacked you. It nearly cost you your life. Please, don't ever die on me. Please." Motoko ended near a whisper and cut off any response Keitarou would have said with a long passionate kiss.

When Motoko finally let up his assault of his lips, Keitarou just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. However, she did not care and just rested her head on his chest, eyes closed, listening to his heart beat. She felt so complete at that instant. All the problems of the world and all the troubles that had been brewing inside of her just fell away to nothingness. 

Unable to comprehend the situation, Keitarou just started to run his hand through Motokos hair again, earning a loving sigh of content from her.  Trying to compose himself he let out a sigh himself.

"I see that you two are enjoying each other. What do you think your doing to him this time Motoko?" Asked Naru.

"I'm sorry Naru-senpai. I never meant to hurt him like that. I swear it."

"Sorry isn't enough." Yelled Naru. "You almost killed Keitarou, I almost lost him before I could tell him how I feel. I don't know what I would do if I lost him, I love Keitarou so much that I can't go on without him by my side." She was on the verge of tears now.

"Naru, I, I love you too." Keitarou looked over at her.

            There was a moment of silence before Naru charged over to Keitarou and hugged him, crying into his chest. Motoko however had gotten off of him and was walking out of the room slowly, looking back at Keitarou every now and then on her way out. She slowly headed to the girls bath, running into Shinobu and Kitsune along the way.

"Well hello there Motoko, going to join us for a bath?" Motoko nodded yes to Kitsunes' question. "Good, then we can talk."

After settling into the hot springs and relaxing a bit, Motoko decided to ask something that has been on her mind for a long time, even if she was seeking it from what could easily turn out to be the wrong source.

"Kitsune, Shinobu, how do you feel about Urashima?" Both were taken aback by the question, Motoko noticed this. "I'll tell you how I feel if you tell me how you feel."

"Motoko, we all know how you feel about Keitarou, you hate him with every fiber of your being, I however feel that he is everything that I could ever want in a man. He makes all the other guys I have been with look like a bunch of pigs. So why should a beautiful pearl, like myself, be given to swine when I could be the property of such a good person?" Answered Kitsune.

"I agree with Kistune, I love Sempai with all my heart, If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be living here, I wouldn't be studying as hard and be at the top of my class, I would probably be crying in my moms new apartment while I fail my classes and drown myself in things to try and shut out reality. Whenever I am near him, he inspires me to be a better person, to be happy. I wish to be with him always, I don't think that I could ever find another person to like and love more than him."

"I do not hate Urashima. It's just that this is my first time feeling like this around a guy. I just get violent with him out of frustration over no being able to understand this. I was scared and felt so vulnerable, after living most of my life of not feeling those and having control of my life being taken from me an put in the hands of a complete stranger. I did not like that feeling, so I responded to it the only way I knew and felt how."

"Whoa, this is way over my head, maybe you should go talk to Haruka, she would probably know what to do."

"Don't bother, I can't help in this matter either." Said Haruka as she sat across the spring from them.

"How long have you been there?" asked Kitsune with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Long enough. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the tea house." Haruka then got up and left.

"Sorry, we weren't able to help you Motoko. Maybe there is someone else that you know that can help." Shinobu suggested.

"It's okay Shinobu, I think I know just the person too." Said Motoko as she got up to leave. 'I must talk with Tsuruko, She will know what to do."

[Hope you enjoyed this. As I said, don't rush me, I've got other stuff I am working on. So please show some patience, It would be much appreciated.]


	3. Advice

[Well, here is the third part of it, I've already said my disclaimer for the story and it still implies, in fact I find it redundant to repeat a disclaimer over and over for the same story. Well NE ways, this is getting close to the end, it might end this chapter, next chapter or the chapter after, but from here up, the rating will go up.]

                                                            Advice

            "Ah, Motoko-han, have you come to take over the dojo?" Tsuruko said to her sister while kneeling in front of some burning incense which was used to clear her mind and purify her soul.

            "I have come for some advice on a matter that is very important."

            "Then speak of this matter. Is it that Motoko has learned that she doesn't like men because she is a lesbian?" Said Tsuruko in an air headed matter causing Motoko to blush.

            "No, I have found this man, you see, and…"

            "Good going Motoko, you finally learned the pleasures of a man, I hope you plan on marrying him though, else you will be banished from the family", continued Tsuruko only adding to Motokos embarrassment and anger.

            "Sister, will you let me speak on this instead of butting in and assuming everything?" Motoko forced out trying to keep her anger in check.

            "Sure Motoko-han. Just take a seat and we will talk." Motoko took her sisters advice and knelt down across from her.

            "There has been this man, that every time I meditate, his very being consumes me from the inside, filling me with lust and desire. However, he is too dense to realize this fact, and even if he did, he loves another. Please sister, help me to win his affection, help me to cope with how I feel for him. Please, he completes me in a way no one and nothing else can ever complete Me.", pleaded Motoko rather quickly to her older sister.

            "I see, so you have fallen in love, what kind of man is he Motoko?"

            "It is difficult to explain, I've been feeling like he is the only one that can ever complete me. And I am not the only one to feel that way, the others that I live with, feel the exact same about him as I do", explained Motoko.

            "I see; he is the kind of person that is a slow yet eternally flowing spring of all the feelings that are pleasant and good. One that would be unimpressive unless you have been around him for a time, then you are suddenly separated from and you notice that it just doesn't feel right without him around, people like that are hard to come by. You should feel lucky, Motoko-han. Go back to this person, and be with him, I will come to visit when it is time." Tsuruko then stood up and proceeded into the temple and closed the door.

********

            The trip home on the train was quiet; giving Motoko time to meditate on what her sister could be up to. By the time she had reached the inn, it was dark outside, entering the inn she was greeted with the warm and sensual scent of warm food. Moving to the table there was a gathering of people and a table full of Italian style foods cooked up by the great chef of the inn. Taking her seat at the table across form Keitaro and tried her hardest not to launch her self over the table and hold him.

            Naru got up and being as gentle with Keitaro as possible, quickly pulled his chair out and ushered him into her chair before sitting down where he was, glaring at Motoko. With the same air and an unusual silence, they all ate their meals, the occasional glare made its way across the table, but other than that, nothing else happened. Afterwards, Naru took Keitaro up to her room to study with him, and locked the door behind them. Motoko went out to the hot springs to relax and soak. The warmth of the waters slowly slipped into her body relaxing her muscles and earning a sigh from Motoko.

            "I can't believe that I forgot to clean the hot springs. I better get it done before I get yelled at by someone."

            'That voice, it's Keitaro. I don't think that I am ready to confront him yet.' Motoko thought while she pulled her towel around her more and shrunk from the edge of the pool trying to hide in the rising mist.

            "Huh, is somebody in here?" asked Keitaro only to be met by silence. "Guess my mind is playing tricks on me." He then started to scrub the stones surrounding the Onsen.

            'I never noticed how he looks when he is working, the happy look on his face, the movements of his body; it's as if the Kami have blessed him more than they have ever blessed anyone before. The more I know about him, the nearer I want to be.' Without thinking Motoko suddenly stood up and approached the object of her desire.

            "Gah, Oh, Motoko, you almost gave me a heart attack. Why didn't you say you were in here, Um Mo-Motoko." Keitaro was unaware of her intentions until she was nearly face to face with him. 

            Without a word she quickly wrapped her arms around his head and gave him a forceful and sloppy kiss on the lips. Opening his mouth to protest Motoko took the opportunity and forced her tongue into his mouth. At this pint the both bell backwards and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as they lay there on the stone tiles of the hot springs. He struggled against her kiss but she just pinned him and soon felt him give into it.

            They lay there, her giving him all the passion in her kiss that she could muster, and him just taking it, wishing it was Naru. Motoko then sat up and ripped off her shirt, exposing the scar in the middle of his chest and of to the left, she ran her finger along it remembering how it got there. Keitaro took this opportunity to escape only to be pinned on his stomach, where Motoko took interest in the scar on this side of him.

            "It must run all the way through, even through your heart. You shouldn't be straining yourself or you might have a heart attack." Motoko cooed to him only to lean in close to his ear and whisper into it with a seductive voice that would make Kitusne jealous. "Or maybe you should strain your self in a more productive manner." Keitaro was now afraid for his life.

            "Motoko, you should be ashamed, I could see Kitsune doing this, but not you." Motoko looked on over and saw Naru standing a few feet away. "Haven't you done enough? You almost killed him and now you are trying to rape him while nobody is looking. It's a good thing that I noticed he was missing and went to search for him." Motoko hung her head, Naru was right, she was acting like some desperate whore and was ready to make Keitaro, the man that she loved, her victim, again. Standing up Motoko let him get away and run back into the house. "That's better, what's gotten into you? I thought that I knew you but then you come barging into Keitaros' room while we were having a nice conversation and run your sword through his chest. You act funny for a few days. Then I catch you out here about ready to have your way with him whether he wants it or not. What has come over you?" Motoko looked over at her with tears in her eyes.

            "Please, forgive me Naru-sempai. But I have fallen in love with Urashima, I just didn't realize it until recently. Please, I need him, I will do anything for him." Motoko was cut off as Naru slapped her.

            "How dare you. You run your sword through his chest and molest him. Then you have the gall to say that you Love him? What you were doing is lust, not love."

            "Gomen, Naru-sempai. I won't do it again," said Motoko while looking down at the ground.

            Naru just turned around and left her there to think about what she had done.

********

            The door to her room opened up, disrupting Motokos trail of thought, next thing she knew Su  had launched a jump kick at her, which she grabbed her leg and held her upside down.

            "Aw, looks like I'll just have to try harder next time," pouted Su.

            "Is there something you need?" asked Motoko letting go of Su's leg.

            "Yeah, you have a visitor, she is waiting down stairs for ya."

            "Thanks for letting me know. I'll be right there." Su ran out the door and down the stairs.

            Motoko composed herself some and slowly walked down stairs but what she found n the bottom level was enough to make her almost fall over.

            "Such a young man, you know that if you don't marry my sister she will probably become a lesbian. Oh my look at all these beautiful girls that my little Motoko-han lives with, no wonder why she never complained about the roommates that she is living with, but she must have lots of competition for this man. Do you all sleep with him at the same time or do you take turns with him and each other?" Tsuruko was sitting on the couch and had everyone in the room except for Shinobu and Su blushing. Shinobu had already passed out on the floor and Su was asking if what she was talking about was yummy.

            "Ane-Anee-san, what are you talking about? You're embarrassing everyone with such talk."

            "Ah, Motoko-han, what are you hiding that you don't want me to find out? Or do you not want your big sister to know that you swing both ways, or is it that way for just this one man?" Motoko blushed so heavy on the spot that her face could have been mistaken for Rudolph's nose.

            "SISTER, Stop that." Yelled Motoko, who got a mischievous smile from Tsuruko that put any that Kitsune gave to shame.

            "Motoko, I like your sisters style." Mused Kitsune.

[Busy Busy Busy, I barely got this far, well, hope you enjoy it, next and hopefully last chapter will be up soon. Plus the second ending for ruined, and if I get it done in time, the tenchi muyo/love hina cross over. 


	4. Tsuruko no baka

[Disclaimer: I do not own this show as previously stated, well I've been commissioned to write a sequel to Identity Crisis, yay another fic to write. Aw well. I hope to finish the second ending to ruined, it is the in between ending for those of you who are wondering. Now, I'm not sure if this will go up to R in this chapter or if it won't but, oh well.]

                                                            Tsuruko no Baka

            Motoko sat on the couch, dead to the world, her mouth hung open and her eyes had a far off look, her hair in a mess. Su was currently in the process of seeing just how far out of it she was. Everyone was doing okay, except for poor Shinobu who had passed out as soon as Tsuruko, Motoko's older sister, started talking about sex. But that wasn't the cause of Motoko's current state, it was what happened after wards that she went into shock, just about everyone that was in the room either excused themselves, or became petrified statues much like the lam Motoko that now occupied the couch.

            Kitsune and Su were the only ones that were still able to move, or willing to come out from hiding. Tsuruko went from talking about them enjoying each other, to how they should start using protection even though she thought that they would all enjoy being parents, and how Keitaro should be more careful about sleeping with Su and Shinobu because they of how young they were. Then she laid down the real killer, how she would like to be with Keitaro to see how "skilled" he is in the "arts" and if he wasn't she would "train" him in them so that he is worthy of her sister, and not to worry, she will make sure to keep any "complications" they have as "their own little secret". Then she grabbed Keitaros arm and took off for the hot spring.

            Kitsune was in a daze. "How could… it can't be…. It's impossible… how could Motoko… Motoko the man hater… Motoko the violently abusive man hater…. Have a sister more cunning… sly… mischievous… and perverted than me? How?"

            Su of course knew what they were talking about, being the princess of mol mol she was constantly bombarded with the same, plus she was already a little fiend that slipped "learning material" from Keitaros stash whenever he wasn't looking. In a way, she envied Tsuruko at the moment. Sighing she went back to her fun of trying to snap Motoko out of her shock. The male screams coming from the hot spring an almost constant echo in the background.

*******

            "No not there, I'm not ready yet", Yelled out Keitaro as Tsuruko made her move.

            "Well then, too bad," Tsurukos smile gleamed in Keitaros eye as she moved with practiced grace and skill then pushed down to make it clear to Keitaro that he wasn't going to win.

            "How could you just do that?" yelled out Keitaro as he made his counter move in a pitiful attempt to overcome her.

            "Do what? This?" Tsuruko moved again, putting the final maneuver on him and winning the struggle.

            "I don't get it, that is the fifth game of go we have played and the fifth time you have won? What is you secret?" Keitaro looked up at Tsuruko in the hot springs; she was smiling at him like an eternally old fox.

            "Patience, Concentration, Thinking before you move, basically I use what I learned as a warrior."

            "I see, well then, this was actually pretty good. How long did you say you were staying?" Keitaro got out of the hot springs in his bathing suite and headed to go get dressed and put the money Tsuruko had given him for rent.

            "I can't really say. By the way, that scar in your chest, how did you get it?"

            "Long story, lets just say a bad tempered woman took out her frustration on me."

            "Ah, so Motoko ran you through. You must be immortal to have survived something like that."

            "I get that allot, well, I better go get your room ready." Keitaro waved and left.

********

            At dinner there was an odd silence as Tsuruko sat at the table; Keitaro was nervous and fidgeting left and right. Tsuruko on the other hand was calm as ever, slowly sipping her tea and ignoring the odd glares she was getting from everyone. Mostly the overwhelming glares of death she was getting from Naru and Motoko.

            "Motoko, he is not very skilled at all, now is he? But I guess that you already knew that. Yet I understand why you feel the way you do, he is very kind, even more determined and doesn't wish to give up." She then grinned in a disturbing yet sly manner. "I'll be staying here a bit longer, to train him in 'The Arts' that way he is worthy to be with you."

            Motoko was blushing crimson by now and was very nervous, however Naru was the one to bust in. "Now see here, Motoko isn't the one he is going to be with. I don't really think that Keitaro will enjoy being taught anything about 'The Arts'" Keitaro moved to object knowing the difference between what was going to happen and what the others thought was going to happen but was cut off. "Quiet you, I'm not comfortable with you treating him like this, and I'm sure that I am not the only one that feels this way."

            "Oh, but I'm sure you'd like how much different his 'preformance' would improve with just a bit of my training, but it seems you are happy with how he is, your rather dominant so I can guess that you would be happy with his unacceptable performance." Tsuruko replied looking Naru in the eye, and as for Naru, the look was bothersome enough that all she could do was, gulp, close her mouth, and sit down.

            "Naru, you got burned. Bad." Kitsune said to her friend out of sympathy. "I've never seen someone shoot you down that fast, normally you're the one in the gunner's chair." She then looked over at Tsuruko who was still sipping her tea. "Oh, Motoko's sister, I was wondering, could I join you in your 'training of the arts'? I'd like to see your style."

            "Well, I'm not sure if I can handle another in my training; it is usually a one on one thing. But I guess that I can let you watch." Tsuruko replied.

            "Auuuuuuu." Shinobu wailed out before passing out, embarrassed from the conversation.

            "She must have a weak body." Tsuruko said while leaning over to look at Shinobu on the floor.

            "She passed out because you embarrassed her." Motoko yelled at her sister.

            "Really?" Tsuruko said in an oblivious voice, making all in the room sweat drop. "Now, the training starts tomorrow. So rest well Urashima, you have allot to do in the next few days."

            Tsuruko then vanished from the room and Keitaro sighed and relaxed, only to realize every set of eyes in the room was on him.

            "What?"

[eh, it takes a while to get this stuff done, between being commissioned to continues identity crisis, the second ending to ruined, and work I've got almost no time on my hands. Well, next chapter out soon, I hope. Next one will probably be rated R or something.]


	5. The Arts

[Disclaimer: Why do I always have to do these things? Isn't one at the beginning enough?]

                                                The "Arts"

            The room was filled with early morning light as three figures sat in the room where some groaning could be heard coming from it. From far away it would appear that there was an orgy going on in the room, however on closer inspection the groaning came from a young man who was struggling over the financial statements of the inn. Keitaro sat at the table, Kitsune was off to the side while Tsuruko was going over everything with him.

            "Aiiya, if I had known that this is what you meant by training him I wouldn't have wasted my time." Kitsune groaned out

            "Well don't you think its fun to play with another persons mind?" Tsuruko said only to notice Keitaro was making a major mistake and swatted his hand with a folding fan. "No, you must do it the other way, or you will loose 1,400 yen."

            "Yes Tsuruko. I understand." Keitaro responded while rubbing his hand, it hurt like hell just to write, but he kept on knowing that it was for the better. Tsuruko was really a devious person.

She was teaching him how to clench and pinch his yen to make the most out of it. Already he had saved 8,000 on normal bills and repairs by fallowing her standards. Of course that 8,000 was going to go right into conservation systems that would lower the prices again. And then those savings would be put into more devices and so on and so on and so on, Keitaro sighed.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. The money you will save by doing this is well worth it. Think, you could get the girl you love a pretty dress that fits her well. I think Motoko would be cute in a dress what do you think?" Tsuruko asked Keitaro while leaning in over his shoulder.

Remembering the last time Motoko was roped into wearing a dress, of having to swap her cloths then walk through town and be humiliated only to be beaten at the entrance to the inn and have a weak attempt to stand up for him made Keitaro shudder.

"We already did that, poor Keitaro, the humiliation of that whole experience must still haunt him to this very day. But I bet is gets him up at night." Kitsune interjected from the sidelines only to feel Haruka's folding fan on her head.

            "Quiet you" Haruka looked up at Tsuruko and Tsuruko at her. "Teaching my nephew a few tricks aren't you."

            "Yeah, I take it you did most of this on your own before?" Tsuruko replied with a smile. Already comfortable with how the woman would pop in and out of places from seemingly nowhere.

"It's about time he learned about finances and how to manage them. Well I hope you have fun and Keitaro, you might want to watch out for Naru, it looks like she is about to rush the room and drag you out by your feet. The reason I say about is because Su has her chained up downstairs and Shinobu is trying to feed her food drugged with tranquilizers. It's not looking good though, she looks like some sort of crazy animal that is foaming at the mouth." Haruka explained

"Thanks Auntie, I'll look in on her here in a minute." Haruka smacked him with her fan.

"Haruka." Then the older woman vanished again without a trace.

"Oh my, she reminds me of an American superhero, a man who dresses up as a bat and stalks around fighting crime. He just pops in and out from nowhere the same way. I can't seem to remember the name." Tsuruko sits and thinks and Keitaro moves to go see if Naru is alright. "Don't even think about leaving until you have this all done."

Keitaro resigned himself to finishing the books up all the while Naru could be heard yelling from down stairs about wanting to be let go and how she won't stand for what is happening up in the room.

            It had been a long day for the Kanrinin, after Tsuruko taught him how to balance the books she also showed him faster easier ways to repair and clean things around the inn. Naru had been released after things were explained to her by Kitsune. But it still didn't keep him from having a punch powered flight over the Hinata hot springs.

            Sliding into his futon the tired Kanrinin was about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt an arm wrap around him. Freezing he felt as the arm slowly made its way across his chest to where the scar from Motokos attack was.

            "My sister wasn't too rough on you now was she?" a voice sounded from behind him.

            Gulping Keitaro answered back. "You shouldn't be doing that."

            He could feel the girls hand move down his chest and into his shorts.

            "You really, really shouldn't be doing that." This earned a giggle from the girl that was holding him

            Leaning forward she whispered in his ear, "Ecchi, ecchi Urashima, is my hand really that attractive?"

            "Why are you doing this?" Keitaro was now blushing so hard he was about to pass out.

            Stopping what she was doing Motoko curled up with Keitaro and breathed in his scent. "Isn't it obvious? I want to be one with you in every way. You're the only one that can complete me. I don't care if I have to share you or not, I just want to be a part of you." Motoko then started her exploration again, feeling all of the man she loved.

            "You're wrong, there has to be another man out there. You should save yourself for him, or else you will regret it for the rest of your life." Keitaro offered Motoko the best piece of advice bust still she continued forward.

            "I've tried and looked, but you're the only one Urashima. Please, just let me do this. I need to do this." Motoko silenced any further complaints of his with a kiss.

            Moving herself into position Motoko began the age old rhythms of the act only to find a pair of hands keeping her from going all the way. Struggling against them Motoko decides that what little she has is enough and continues the act. It was better than she could ever possibly imagine, she wanted more, she pushed harder, trying to make them one, but those hands just kept her from getting that far.

            Pushing herself on harder and faster Motoko ignored Keitaros struggling, silencing his cries with her kiss. Finally it came to an end, Motoko felt it wash over her, the feeling of being complete, of finally experiencing the deepest most sacred act that a woman can have with the man she loved. In the background of it she could make out Keitaro sharing his half with her. She loved the feeling and knew that only a handful of other things could make her life more complete than this one moment in time.

            Coming down off from it, Motoko moved back and released Keitaro from her kiss and nuzzled his neck. "I feel so complete, there is almost nothing more that I could ask for. Thanks you Keitaro."

            Sighing that is when she felt it, his chest was heaving, and there was a spot of wetness on her face. Pulling back on up Motoko looked into Keitaros eyes and saw that he was crying.

            "Naru, please forgive me. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't" He muttered out.

            Motoko was struck with guilt over what she had just done, betraying her best friend, rapping her boyfriend, and hurting the man she loved. Leaning forward she kissed him on the lips.

            "I'm sorry Urashima, I had no right to do that. I'll explain everything to Naru, just please, don't hate me for what I did." Motoko stood up and left the room. Stopping only to look back at their kanrinin and with sadness heavy in her heart she left his room in silence.

            Morning had come too fast for Motoko, she knew that the sooner she explained to Naru what she had done to Keitaro the better. Getting up she felt sore, but that wasn't going to stop her. Standing up Motoko made her way down the hall and to Narus room. Knocking on the door there was no answer, knocking again there was still no answer. Opening it up a ways Motoko peeked inside of the room and noticed that Naru wasn't in her bed, or anywhere else in the room.

            Slowly entering the room she noticed the board covering the hole in the floor had been removed. Knowing what that meant she looked down only to find Naru holding a crying Keitaro in her arms. Dropping through the hole in the floor, Motoko slowly walked up to Naru and put a hand on her shoulder.

            "For what it is worth, I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't control myself and, I didn't want to hurt anybody." Motoko said to the younger woman.

            Naru looked up at Motoko with a quizzical look on her face. "I understand, but if you don't mind, Keitaro is having a nervous breakdown from Tsurukos training. Id' like to be alone with him for awhile.

            Leaving the room Motoko sighed, she wasn't really looking forward to explaining to her best friend that she had rapped Keitaro in the middle of the night. She needed to see her sister again, maybe she would know what to do.

[So much to do, so little time, one more ending for ruined, a commissioned story, a cross over with tenchi muyo, a tenchi story, and everything else I have to do, man what a pit I'm in.]


	6. Regret

Disclaimer: why do they require these things all the time? I mean, when you put the chapters together it is all one story, just cut into little pieces, do real authors actually put congratulations and dedications on every chapter?

Next Step

Motoko sat in a medative position on the roof of the inn, her guilt sinking in as she looked at the piece of paper her sister had left for her. It mentioned about how she had to travel to their dojo and would be gone for a few days. This brought both confusion and relief to the young woman. Sighing she delved into her own thoughts about how she should go about handling the situation, as well as how she was going to correct her mistake.

'I can't do this on my own. Maybe I should tell the others? But how would they react. I know that most of them would reject me after all, I did a horrible thing. Still, I can't go on like this. I must tell them all, if I confront them one on one I'll be all alone and it will be harder with each one. It would be easier if I just told them all at once, but that only happens when we eat, or when there is something going on, the only time I can confess is at a meal.

'Tonight at dinner, everyone will be there and the sooner I do this, the sooner I can start making reparations to Urashima for what I have done.' Setting her plans aside Motoko stood up, unconsciously placing a hand over her midsection in doing so and then began to perform her usual practice routines so that she would be ready both physically and mentally for what she was going to have to do tonight.

----------

Everyone was finishing up eating and talking about their day. Motoko had hardly joined the conversation at all, and slowly ate her food without paying too much attention to how much or what she was eating. The conversation had died down enough and she figured that it was the best time to speak with the others, looking up she cleared her throat while calming her nerves about what she had to do.

"Everyone, listen, I have something I need to tell you…" her voice was so quiet it went almost unheard so she swallowed and started again. "I… I have something to tell everyone." That did the trick; everyone was now looking at her. "Last night, I…"

"Shinobu, this was an excellent diner, here let me help you clean it up ok?" Keitaro busted out interrupting Motoko.

Shinobu just nodded and he quickly very noisily cleaned up the table. Motoko waited until he was back on in the room to start again.

"You see, I…" Motoko started again only for Keitaro to sneeze loudly.

"Ewww, cover your mouth." Naru yelled before pushing him on his side. "Sorry about that, please Motoko continue."

"I…"

"Oh wow, look at the time. Hey Naru, Mutsumi is supposed to be here soon for our study lesson right?" Keitaro interrupted again.

"I almost forgot, sorry Motoko but I've got to go, you can tell me another time. Alright?" her and Keitaro then left the room together.

"I've got homework to do as well. Sorry." Shinobu said getting up herself and leaving the room fallowed by Su.

"Hey, what's homework? Is it yummy?" Motoko sighed and looked at Kitsune.

"Well, you can tell me." The fox grinned at her mischievously.

"Umm, it's nothing." Motoko said while looking up towards the stairs. 'Maybe I should talk with him first.'

------------

Keitaro had just gone in for a bath in his personal area and it was the first and best opportunity Motoko had gotten all day and probably the last to talk with him, so she quickly snuck up to the door and checked that no one knew what she was doing, then opened the door and ran in, closing the door behind her.

"Gah, um, hi Motoko, umm, what… What are you doing in… here... with me." Keitaro blushed furiously but she could tell that he was ready to run at the slightest sign from her. "I mean um… the hot springs are downstairs and um…"

"We need to talk, about the other night." Motoko blurted out while at the same time rubbing her stomach out of remembrance. "Listen, I know that what I did was wrong… and that I'll never be able to make it up to you. I'm not here to hurt you, but to ask you, was it really that bad?" Those weren't the words she wanted to say, and he was looking rather confused, she liked that look but quickly shook herself out of that trail of thought and corrected herself. "I mean, that you don't want it even brought up, even if I were to take all of the blame for my actions?"

"Listen, Motoko, saying that it didn't feel good would be a lie, but it's not what I wanted or how I wanted it. Every second that I think about it rips me up a bit more. To be honest, I'd rather just forget about it and move on, thinking about how you… how you…" she knew he couldn't say it and was relieved when he just skipped the word "just makes the hole that much bigger." Motoko was now looking at the ground by the time he was finished.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just wanted something to remember you by. Something special that I would always remember and share with you and only you, a bond that goes beyond the physical and that that was the only thing that I could think of that would give us that kind of bond."

"You should have saved it, for someone who truly deserves it." Keitaro started out only for Motoko to firmly press her lips against his, and she wasted no effort in making it as emotional and passionate as she could before having to stop herself and pull away before she does something else she would regret.

"There is no one else Urashima. You are the first and only man that has won my heart. I had looked to other guys, even girl to get my mind off of you, even chastised myself for thinking of you that way. But I always judged the others by comparing them to you, and wondering how it would be if you were at my side.

"I already know that if you were to marry someone else that I could never find another like you, and I would grow old and live my life without ever trying to replace what I had lost. The same goes for many of the others in this house, we all love you and many of us would rather die than live without you." Motoko was almost in tears now and held Keitaro close to her, his head right next to hers and the sudden feeling that if she ever let him go, he would vanish forever.

"Urashima Keitaro, would you please… Do me a favor?" Motoko pleaded with him. "Please, just this once and then if you want, I'll never ask it from you again." It came from the depths of her heart and she knew that if Keitaro refused, it would shatter her heart and soul.

"What is it, Motoko?" he could feel it as well, and no matter how much he fought with himself or would come to regret doing whatever she was going to ask of him, he would regret turning her down and destroying her like that.

"Please, let me finish what we started, let me know how it feels to be loved by you the way a man can love a woman." She was hugging him tighter now, desperate to have this wish of hers granted.

"Alright." She could almost hear a but in there, she knew that he was doing this so that she wouldn't be hurt. Releasing him she walked over near the door and began to remove her clothes.

Motoko then joined Keitaro in the barrel and looked at him with all the love she had for him in her eyes. Reaching out she ran a hand along his face before her hands landed on the scar on his chest, her scar. Leaning against him she ran her hand along the scar opposite the one on his chest, reaching for a washcloth she then started washing him. Keitaro was a bit nervous at first, but he also started to wash her body, avoiding all the parts she wanted him to touch of course.

Getting irritated with this she gently took his hands and guided them to her breasts where she then leaned in against his hands and reached for him under the water. They both continued like that for a while, no words being exchanged until Motoko adjusted herself and gently pushed him inside of her. The feeling came back to her, the feeling of being one with someone you love, the physical pleasure she felt was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now.

Then she felt it, he was at her barrier, squeezing herself around him she pushed herself down and felt a sharp pain, but then was quickly rewarded with the feeling that they were now completely one. They stayed like that for several minutes, even past the point where he had released himself inside of her again and they slowly kissed each other, finally Motoko gave into her bodies urges and started moving against him, and before long felt her own release coming. Just before she could have hers she felt it as Keitaro released again then clung to him as she had her own.

"Urashima, thank you" Motoko mumbled in his ear as she felt exhaustion claim her.

Keitaro held onto Motoko in the bath, feeling deep down the betrayal he just made to Naru and the others. They stayed like that for several minutes, until she knew that they couldn't stay that way any longer without being found out. He felt her move in his arms and her lips touch his in a long and passionate kiss as well as her taking one last and very long feel of them being together in this way before standing up, wrapping one of the robes he kept in his bath around her and gathering up her clothes. Before she left through she stopped and looked back at him, returning to the barrel and kissing him deeply again while pushing the pair of panties she had on into his hand before leaning over to his ear and whispering into it.

"A gift, to remember this moment. Thank you. Keitaro Urashima." Motoko said with a mile while walking out of his bath.

Watching her leave he felt the pangs of regret return to him but he couldn't go back now, all he could do is hope that if they ever found out, they would either be merciful or forgiving.

------------

A week had passed since that day and Motoko lived up to her end and gave way for Keitaro and Naru, watching as the two of them would study and even go out for the occasional date. As much as her heart ached to be the one in her friends' shoes, she had her promise to keep. She had often meditated about her actions the week before but found herself oddly distracted whenever she thought about them.

Standing up from her current medative position Motoko began to practice her katakanas in quick succession, strengthening her body and forcing her mind off the subject of Keitaro and onto the motions of her fighting style, sharpening and honing it to an almost perfected art. A presence made itself known behind her ready to strike. As if on reflex she ducked out of the way as the reverse end of a sword swiped down where she was standing, after landing she brought the edge of her own sword up in the direction of her attacker and caught a glimpse of her sisters' face before she dodged the strike.

"So, you've returned." Said Motoko taking a defensive position with the tip of her blade held close to her body and the tip pointing towards the ground. "Now what did you have to go to Kyoto for?"

"I went to seek information, and I found what I was after." Tsuruko said from the balcony rail on which she was standing as if it was nothing. "I see that you have sharpened your skills a bit, so how have things been here between you and the man of your heart?"

"I don't know right now. And I'd rather not fight or spar while talking about it right now." Motoko motioned to Tsurukos drawn sword. Smiling her sister put the blade away and shortly after Motoko sheathed her own sword. "Things got messy while you were away. But in a way, I am happy because I at least got to know what it is like, to be loved by a man you also love." Motoko sighed as a slight blush came to her cheeks.

Tsuruko slid up next to her sister as she was blushing with an innocent look on her face. "Was he any good?"

"Au, Aunee-ue. That's none of your business." Motoko yelled at her older sister who only grinned.

"Well, if he is that good maybe I should give him a try. With all that has gone on it's been a while since last time." Tsuruko teased her sister.

"Like hell you are. Besides, you're already married." Retorted Motoko.

"Now come on. You can be so selfish. Maybe he can give me a little "present" as well. You know, something to remember our time together." Tsuruko smiled slightly.

"You're not being any help at all." Motoko huffed before sitting down.

"Now, now. I'm being more helpful than you think little sister. More helpful than you think." Tsuruko said as she turned on her heal and calmly walked down the stairs.

(I don't really have much intention of turning this story into a lemon despite earlier depictions of sexual activity which I tried to make as obscure as I could. I hope this chapter is more up to par than earlier chapters were. I will write another and update as soon as it is finished.)


	7. Force of Hand

Not a monkeyThese things get tiresom, why not look at the first chapter and get it over with? The diclaimer is there, I know it is.

Force of hand

Walking down the stairs Motoko entered the dining area, she had spent the last few hours meditating. Looking up to Keitaros seat she smiled, looking back infront of her she took her seat across from Naru. She had replaced Keitaro in the seat across from her ever since the incident a few months ago, sighing she stole a glance over at Keitaro and after allowing herself a smile, then she noticed her.

She was dressed in a black dress with a white vest, her hair was about mid legnth and her facial features were fairly sharp, almost sly. She was sitting on the other side of Keitaro and had a very protective look on her face. Motoko couldn't stop looking at her, or keep from wondering why she was sitting so close to Keitaro. Mostly it was jealousy that someone that was new to the Hinata dorm was so close to Keitaro already and he obviously didn't mind while she herself couldn't get within a meter of him before someone stopped her.

The girl suddenly looked over to Motoko and practically glared daggers at her and all Motoko could do was look away and unconsiously rub her stomach.

"So Kanako, how was your trip with Grandma?" Keitaro suddenly asked the young girl beside him.

"Boring really, I would have much rather spent all that time with you." Replied the young girl who leaned over and hugged Keitaro lovingly.

Motoko felt her jealousy rise to new heights but was reluctant to act on them. Looking back over at the young girl she tried to make out the one part of her that she couldn't see, the one piece of the puzzle of how she could get so close. Was she the promised girl?

"Oni-chan, you and I will be sharing the same room right?" the girl named Kanako asked innocently.

"Um, well we don't really have any real rooms left here now do we? I guess that it's okay if you don't wanna share a room with any of the other girls here." Keitaro replied.

Motoko was getting very irritated by now, this mystery girl gets the right to sleep in Keitaros room with him just because she calls him her big brother. Motoko looked up at the girl and all she could see was red, getting ready to stand up someone quickly pulled her back down to the ground.

"You shouldn't be jealouse of them. But then again you should, because you will never share the bond that they have with each other, Keitaro, and his younger sister Kanako. But just to warn you, she fights like a deamon possessed by the fires of the earth. I found that out the hard way." Tsuruko spoke from the side of Motoko.

"Wait a second, Sister? You mean to tell me that you have a sister?" she directed this towards Keitaro who started to stumble over his thoughts.

"Adopted sister, We're not really related, unless he wants to be." Kanako spoke up for him and ended by practically crawling into his lap.

"Now Kanako, quit joking around." Keitaro lifted her off his lap and ruffled her hair.

Motoko watched through the rest of the meal as the two Urashimas played around and had fun, she also noticed that Su was extreamly jealouse of the two for all the fun they were having and not inviting her to play. Smiling slightly at the amusment she found in the little squabble between the two, Motoko couldn't help but stare at Keitaro and think of how well he plays with others.

11010010

"You wanted to speak with me?" Keitaro said as he entered his room along with Kanako and Haruka.

"Yes, you see, I have a proposition for you." Tsuruko smiled at the young man across from her. "You see, the Aoyama blood line is about to end, me and my sister are the only two left that cary that name and when we loose our names, or pass on, there will be noone to take over the Shinmeiryu school, and that will be the end of our legacy."

"So, you want Keitaro to marry Motoko?" Haruka asked the other woman.

"Well if he married her and had kids our line would live on. But the Aoyama name would still die. There is only one way our name could live on, and I think it would make most everyone happy." Tsuruko said with a gleam in her eye.

"My brother would never do such a thing. If he ever got a girl pregnant he wouldn't leave her to raise the kid by herself." Kanako screamed out as Tsuruko then calmly added. "I remember when I was little, how Onii-chan would stick up for me and take care of me. He put his own wants aside to play with me and make me feel loved. Even at night when I would have nightmares nobody else was there for me like Onii-chan, he is the single most kind, loving person on the planet."

Tsuruko frowned at the outburst. "Motoko would be exiled from the school and her name removed from all of our records if she were to willingly get pregnant without marrying the person who made her so." Tsuruko leveled her gaze on Keitaro slightly. "However there is an exception for this rule, you see our clan has been trying to marry into your clan for some time. More out of respect for the Urashima technique than for your political influence, so we were able to pull enough strings to accommodate for every thing possible. I'm certain that even if you got my little sister pregnant she wouldn't suffer the fate our honor would push onto her, just because it's a child of an Urashima. But I still have to say the other option is much better." Tsuruko smiled as she reached into her Gi.

11010010

Keitaro sat in the loby, Tsuruko had presented him with a really strange offer, his first intentions were to decline, but after some pressure he decided to think about it. True it was a tempting offer, just about any guy would jump at that chance, however Keitaro was a man who tended to wait things through and fallow his heart, which was beating for only one person at the moment.

Sighing Keitaro spoke the name of his love, "Naru."

"Yes" Naru asked from behind him.

Turning around Keitaro looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, just thinking about something Tsuruko said."

"Some more of that accounting she calles "Training" I thought I would blow a fuse until Kitsune told me about it." Naru said while laughing slightly. "I should have known better, you wouldn't do something like that unless it's with someone you really care about." Naru said with a smile.

"Yeah, someone I really care about." Keitaro said before remembering the incident in the bath barrel with Motoko a few months ago. "Naru, theres something I've been meaning to speak with you about, but I never knew how to aproach it. But I know that you need to learn about this sooner or later."

"Huh? What is it Keitaro, you can tell me." Naru said sensing his discomfort.

"Promise not to be angry?" Keitaro said, fear evident in his voice.

"Keitaro, what is it?" Naru sensing his fear and becoming more protective of her love, "It's okay, please tell me."

"Naru, a few months ago, I did something that I shouldn't have… Something bad." Keitaro spoke up almost on the verge of tears.

11010010

Motoko was walking out from the Bathroom, she had been finding that she needed to throw up more and more often nowadays, she was beginning to think that she was sick. But then she found herself having these strange cravings for large amounts of food. "Perhaps it's the food, or the amount that I've been eating." Motoko mumbled to herself while leaning against the wall.

Hearing her stomach growl for food again Motoko reached up and put her arm over it. "Will you make up your mind already?" she muttered to it only to hear someone clear their throat behind her, turning around she found Naru standing behind her. "Uh, Hi, Naru-sem-"

"I heard about what happened." Naru spoke up looking like she was about to murder the swordmaster.

"What do you me-" Motoko began to ask only for Naru to slam her fist against the wall.

"You know what I mean, don't you dare pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. First in his room, than taking advantage of his kind heart in the bath." Naru started to apraoch him.

"Naru-sempai, I, I, I…" Motoko began to stutter only to be slapped hard by Naru.

"Don't give me that. I don't want any excuses. There are none for what you have done." Naru said, rage in her eyes as tears streaked down her face. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses." Naru yelled right before getting ready to throw a punch at Motoko.

Taking a step back time slowed down for Motoko as Naru lunged foreward to punch the swordmaster only to stumble and fall against her where she then began to cry into the chest of Motoko.

"Why, why did you do it? Why do you have to keep on hurting Keitaro?" Naru sobbed into Motokos chest.

Hesitating the young swordmaster wrapped her arms around her friend and sighed "I'm sorry Naru. I know that I shouldn't have done those things, but I couldn't control myself, I just had to know, at least once what it was like to be with him in that way. I just felt the need for it so badly, theres no excuse for my actions. Please, forgive me." Motoko also began to cry on her friends shoulder only to be pushed away.

"No Motoko." Naru said while pushing the swordmaster away from her. "I cannot forgive you this time. You've hurt Keitaro too much for that, taken something from him that can never be returned. You should be ashamed." With that Naru got up and turned her back to Motoko. "Stay away from him, I don't want him to be hurt any more than he has." With that Naru began walking back the direction she had come from.

Motoko leaned her back against the wall and watched the retreating form of Naru. "I am ashamed of myself Naru, more than you will ever know." Feeling her stomach growl again she put her arm over it. "What is wrong with you? I am not going to become bulemic because of you am I?" another growl was her only answer, sighing Motoko stood up and made her way to the kitchen to find some left overs swearing to herself that she will control herself as best as she can so that she doesn't throw up again.

11010010

Dinner was rather uneventful, by now the news of what happened between the kanrinin and the swordswoman had spread to everyone. It had caused mixed emotions among the residents of the dorm and everyone ate in silence. Keitaro was obviously nervouse about how everyone was going to react to the news of what happened and often spilled more food than he got into his mouth. Everyone was there except for two people, Tsuruko and Motoko.

They had not been seen in a while, not since Tsuruko had confronted Motoko in the kitchen where the swordmaster then proceeded to calmly drag her little sister away from the fridge, out of Hinata-sou, and down the stone steps while Motoko flailed and complained most of the way.

Naru sat next to Keitaro often giving him a tender yet concerned look as he ate, sometimes loosing herself in the moment and just watching him eat. She was usually jarred out of these moment by a one of those strange phenomina that seem to only happen around Keitaro, then after a few bites of food she went right back into her lost stare at the young Kanrinin.

Shinobu and Su were cleaning up the dishes by the time Tsuruko returned with Motoko standing not far behind her. Keitaro was on his way to the mens bath to clean up before studying with Naru and then going to bed. Tsuruko of course cleared her throat as he tried to pass her.

"Mr Kanrinin, may I have a word with you?" Tsuruko said in a non-chalant yet seductive way.

"Um, what about Mrs Tsuruko?" Keitaro asked his voice wracked with how nervouse he was about talking with the swordmaster.

"Now, now, I just want to talk with you. In private." Tsuruko said while leaning over Keitaros shoulder and before he could utter a word of complaint Tsuruko had drug him out of the room and out of earshot.

11010010

"Alright, what do you want me to fix so badly enough to drag me from bath, books, and bed?" Keitaro asked while sighing.

"Nothing much." Tsuruko said in a calm voice as she took a step towards the manager and pulled the parchment she had earlier handed him to consider out of his pocket and opened it up while forcing it in close to his face. "Except your signature on this form saying that you will be my dear sisters husband." Tsuruko said suddenly looking rather fierce.

"But, I don't understand. I thought that we had agreed that I could choose to, or not to sign it at my own will. Besides me and Naru…" Keitaro sputtered out only for Tsuruko to take a step back and look through her Gi and Hakama for a pen while muttering to herself.

"That's funny, I could have sworn I put one in here, hmm maybe it fell down here, oh, you were saying something?" Keitaro instantly fell over.

"I was saying that you said I could choose to or not to sign that piece of paper." Keitaro responded.

"Oh, well things have changed." Tsuruko said and effortlessly reached into her gi and pulled out a pen. "Huh? That's not what I wanted." Tsuruko put the pen back into her Gi and began reaching for something else. "Remember the situation where my immoto-san forced herself on you?" Tsuruko said while adopting a happy look that she found what she was looking for.

"Yeah, how could I forget." Keitaro said looking at the ground again.

"Well, I've had my suspisions about this for a while so when I heard the news I took her out to see a doctor, these were the results." Tsuruko handed Keitaro some papers she had pulled from her Gi and he read through them carefully, his face growing paler and paler.

"You mean that I, that we. I can't leave Motoko like this, but Naru." Keitaro said while adopting a pale yet unbeleiving face.

"Believe it, besides Motoko forcing herself on you could be viewed as her marking her territory, but either way if what I've heard about you is true your honor and nobility will not let you walk away from this, even if it means giving up and loosing your one true love. Now, your signature please?" Tsuruko spoke up while offering him the parchment she had in her hand and an empty hand. "Huh? I swear I had one just a minute ago." Tsuruko said while going back to looking for a pen in her Gi.

Sighing Keitaro reached into his pants and pulled out a small box, opening it up he pulled out a pen of his own and while Tsuruko was still searching her clothes for a pen he quickly signed the piece of paper and his life away.

"Aha, found it." Turuko spoke alound while holding up a pen only to have the already signed piece of paper handed back to her causing her to blink

"There, I'll marry your sister, it's like you said, I can't walk away from something like this and not regret it for the rest of my life, even more so than I will regret leaving Naru behind. I will truly miss her with all my heart." Keitaro spoke as he trudged towards the stairs. "But I can't let Motoko raise my kid, especially without a father."

long time between chapters, hope it was well worth it. Gots a Su/Keitaro in the works and I'm debating aobut doing a Haruka/Keitaro in the near future. If you want, let me know and remember, unlike some other authors on I don't like to put out crap even if it takes forever to get the right flow of things.


End file.
